


Danisnotonfire Imagines

by SuperWhovianGuardGirl97



Category: Phandom
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Reader Insert, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhovianGuardGirl97/pseuds/SuperWhovianGuardGirl97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some cute imagines I wrote while procrastinating! I'm not quite sure how many I'll end up writing, but who knows!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepy Head

**Author's Note:**

> You and Dan have been filming a collaboration video all day. You start editing it, but end up falling asleep on the couch. Dan finds you and fluff ensues.

"And, we should probably just end the video here before this gets worse," Dan says while giggling. You can't help but smile at his iconic laugh. "Okay, so that's about it for this video, if you liked it..." You zone out until you hear him bring up your name. "And go subscribe to (Y/N)'s channel! You can do that by clicking on her gorgeous face. Also, go watch the video we filmed on her channel, I'll leave that link down below!"

"I'll talk to you later, Internet!" You wave at the camera and cut it off. You lean back and lay on Dan's bed. "Ugh,  it's so late and there's so much editing to be done!" You always dreaded editing videos. It was such a long process and you don't have much patience for it. It can get quite tedious.

Dan laughs and lays on his bed next to you. "How about I go order some pizza for dinner while you start editing? Then you could take a break to eat before you get frustrated." He was right. It was always about half-way through the editing process when you just so frustrated, you had to put it down and work on the rest later. 

"That's a good idea." You smile and kiss his cheek. "Remember to get extra (insert your favorite pizza topping here)!" You head into the living room and sit on the couch. Grabbing a multitude of blankets and pillows, you make yourself a blanket cave. You open your laptop and start the editing process. With all of the pillows and warm blankets, you can help but feel sleepy. While trying to decide what sound affect to use, you start dozing off. Your eyes get heavy and you can help but to surrender to sleep.

"(Y/N)! The pizza's here!" Dan shouts, but he gets nothing in response. "Where did she go?" he said quietly to himself. He looked in your room and the kitchen. He finally found you on the couch. He laughed to himself seeing you in the large mass of blankets and your hands still on the keyboard. He quietly walks over and starts trying to unravel you from all of the blankets. When he finally succeeds, he gently slides his hands underneath your body and carefully picks you up bridal style. You stir a little, but not enough to bring you out of your slumber; just enough to move so your face is in Dan's neck. As he tries not to freak out, he continues to walk towards your bedroom. He opens the door with some difficulty, he didn't want to drop you. He pulls back the covers and gently lays you down. Some of your hair falls onto your face. Dan can't help but stare in awe. He breaks from his trance and carefully pushes the lock of hair out of your face. He pulls the covers back up and kisses your forehead. He smiles as he leaves you to sleep. 

 


	2. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to make breakfast, but Dan has other things on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, remember how I said I'd update "tomorrow"? Well, I've decided not to promise that anymore, cause I usually update months later. I know, I suck. But I've been SO stressed out lately,but I decided to take a breather. So here ya go!

You mozy into the kitchen wearing nothing but your panties and one of Dan's large shirts; the hem almost making to the bottom of your butt, but not quite. Since you were the first up, you decided you'd make breakfast. You rummaged around for some pans and large bowls. You then raided the refrigerator for some eggs. You thought about making bacon, but soon realized that you weren't back home and English bacon wasn't as good. Eggs and toast it is! You grabbed some slices of bread and put them in the toaster while you waited for the pan to heat up. You cracked a couple of eggs into the bowl and realized you had forgotten to find a whisk. You searched everywhere trying to find one, but to no avail. You decided a fork worked just as well and continued preparing the eggs. As soon as you were done whisking all of the ingredients for your scrambled eggs, the toast popped up. You decided to put a couple more slices in and get back to your eggs. You make sure the pan is hot enough and pour the yellowish liquid onto the pan. It instantly sizzles and you grab a spatula and start to push the liquid around in the pan. 

The eggs are almost done when the last round of toast pops up. You finish cooking the eggs and quickly grab two plates to serve them on. As you're scraping the eggs onto the plate, you feel strong, warm arms wrap around your torso. You smile as you feel Dan's head rest on your shoulder. his curly hair tickling your face. You loved it when he was sleepy. He was so bumbly and adorable.

"G'mornin'," he says through his sleepy haze. He buries his face into your neck breathing in deeply, "Y' smell good." 

"Thank you. Would you like some breakfast?" you asked politely. He of course nodded, but still clung to you like a baby opossum. 

He groans and whines as you try to pry yourself away from his grasp, but he finally lets you go. You grab the plates and set them down on the table. "What do you want to drink?"

"I dunno" You decide to just get him a glass of milk, just as you always drank with your breakfast. You two sat down and the table and ate.

After you were finished eating and Dan was a little bit more awake, you started grabbing dishes. You walk them over to the sink and start running the water. Dan comes up and wraps his arms around you again. He rests his head on your shoulder and squeezes you tight. "Thank you for breakfast. It was lovely." You smiled triumphantly and thanked him. You stood this way for a long while. 

You were almost done washing the dishes when Dan moved all of your hair to one side. He started to press light kisses to the right side your neck. "Just what do you think you're doing Mr. Howell?" You can feel his hand slide down your torso, when suddenly he grabs your butt. "Dan," It was difficult to warn him when you were laughing. "I'm literally almost done with the these dishes. Can't you wait for one moment?" He sighs, but keeps his face buried into your neck. 

You finally finish drying the last plate when Dan quickly spins you around and pins you to the counter. Suddenly, his lips are on yours and his hands find there way to your hips, pulling you closer to his warm body. You wrap your arms around his neck and return the kiss. You smile and break away, staring into his deep brown eyes. You couldn't help but adore the man standing in front of you. From his gorgeous curly hair to his adorable laugh. You loved everything about this man and in that moment you didn't care who knew it. 

"I love you, Dan." At those words is eyes shone bright and he moved his face a little closer to yours. 

"I love you too, (Y/N)." 

You start giggling and Dan looks at you with confusion. "What? Is it something I said?" He smiled at you as you continued giggling. 

"I have a question," Dan's beautiful dark eyes gaze into your (Y/E/C) ones. "Why don't you own any whisks?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a little cliche, mushy gushy right near the end, but oops. xD Please don't be afraid to leave a comment! I always get really excited to hear from you guys! Hope you liked it! And one last sorry for not updating sooner!

**Author's Note:**

> That ended up being so much more boring and short than I meant it to be. Oh well! I'll try to write a new chapter tomorrow! Hopefully, it won't be as boring.


End file.
